


Brother's Game

by brutal_pleasures (soullesskitten)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Anal, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:53:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soullesskitten/pseuds/brutal_pleasures
Summary: Sheryl is desperate for any scrap of Tyki he can get, and Tyki likes playing with people's needs and desires.
Relationships: Sheril Kamelot & Tyki Mikk, Tyki Mikk/Sheryl Kamelot
Kudos: 15





	Brother's Game

**Author's Note:**

> For Sheryl's birthday. Edited by my kitten~

Sheryl sat at a small table, watching as women surrounded his darling brother, pawing at him, giggling and competing in small jabs to get closer to him. Sheryl was waiting though, for him to pick someone out. Shuffle off the group in a kind bow, and find some pretty young thing watching from afar, as he always did at these types of events. The fun was after that, when Sheryl would listen, or peek through the keyhole, as Tyki devoured her.

Yes, devoured. Tyki was fickle in his game of pretend, led purely by whimsy, and it was often more fun for him to throw away the noble persona when he got them alone. Harsher than any young nobleman with a young noble lady would ever be. Sometimes they’d thrash around when they realized, sometimes they would seize in fear and tremble. Few of them had ever had such harsh treatment before he had them. And those few who had, it was usually the twisted words and gentle touches that Tyki would use to break their hearts all over again.

The night was getting late, and yet, he hadn’t. Sheryl was watching him, while he sat and sipped his wine, and made small idle conversation. He hadn’t shown any woman interest at all. That was strange; Tyki often said it was the only upside to playing his part at these events. Besides being strange, it was also disappointing. It was his favorite part of these events, too.

If he couldn’t have Tyki himself, at least he could enjoy the show. Admire the sounds he drew out of people, the magic he worked on them. Even the most composed, experienced women crumbled to his touch. For better or worse. And of course, his form. It was intoxicating. Sheryl crossed his legs; his crotch was starting to strain in his trousers.

Soon, Tyki made his way back to him. Sitting at the table as his previous guests left, he leaned forward on his elbow. “What’s that face for? You look stressed~” Tyki said, with a chuckle. He knew what.

“Ah, just a bit bored. What about you, brother mine? Normally you find something to do by now. You must be even more bored than I am.” As if he could ever push Tyki in the direction he wanted, not since they were kids.

Tyki just shrugged, peering eyes behind a playful smile, “What are you talking about? I’m having plenty of fun.”

Oh, so that was his game. Sheryl’s brow twitched.

“Oh, well, I’m glad then, dear brother.” Sheryl spoke through a somewhat strained smile. No one else would have seen the strain, but Tyki did. He smiled back, a totally innocent expression playing on his face.

And innocent he was, the whole rest of the night. He left only an hour before it would end, which was far later than he could usually bear these types of parties. Sheryl watched him the whole time, hoping his boredom would give to weakness. Of course, his Tyki was more persistent than that. When he did leave, it was to turn in.

There was desperation and anger burning under Sheryl’s skin. It might have been concern, if it weren’t for that smile. Where anyone else would see innocence, Sheryl saw cunning and arrogance. It was hot, and infuriating. He already had to satiate himself with voyeurism, ever since Tyki outgrew their shared games. Now, he was being denied even that.

The night went by drowned in those emotions, he was hardly aware of himself as he gave the happy partings he always did, and by the time he _was_ aware of himself... he was standing in the open doorway of Tyki’s room.

Sheryl became aware of how heavy his breath was, the sweat on his palms, strain in his pants. He wasn’t sure exactly what he planned to do as he made his way here, he was led by need and emotion. Maybe a desire for “revenge”. That was a dangerous thought, though, wasn’t it? He stepped forward, cautiously and gently, until he could look down on Tyki’s sleeping form.

Nude but for his underwear, his blanket only covered a leg. The faint shine of the moonlight on his lovely dark skin was intoxicating. So close, so close. Sheryl wasn’t aware of his hand moving forward, until his fingertips placed on Tyki’s warm chest - and he seized up. Not daring to move. Through this light touch, he could feel Tyki’s heartbeat, and his body heat - warming his cold fingers.

If he was asleep, then just a little, maybe. Sheryl stroked the soft muscle of his brother’s chest. Down the rippling muscle on his ribs. He expelled a shaky breath. He was pushing his luck, but then, maybe he should. Maybe this is how he should retaliate, this is what he wanted, wasn’t it? He leaned in, staring hungrily at his brother’s sleeping face.

He always looked so much softer when he slept. Without that cunning mind and those quick reflexes to keep him on edge and so far from Sheryl’s intimate touch. It had been so long since he could _touch_ him like this. He looked so different back then. Smaller in stature, especially in build. The Tyki now didn’t have any of that youthful softness or naivety. His edges were harsh and ready. Sheryl wanted all of it, all of it to be his.

Sheryl traced his brother’s sculpted jaw and leaned in slowly. He could smell the alcohol on his sleeping breath, and he felt lightheaded when he pressed closer, just enough to touch his lips to Tyki’s. It made his head spin when he pulled back.

He slid his fingers down the tendons in Tyki’s neck, over the ridges of his collarbone. His breathing was quick and heavy, and a wet spot grew in his undergarments. He wanted _more_. His hand slid down Tyki’s abs, over his navel, and rested at the waistband of his briefs. He recalled how in their childhood, Tyki had allowed him to give oral. In response to his cunning words, of course.

It had been so long since he could see this part of him so closely, so intimately. The thought made his hand shake.

Two fingers hooked in, and he pulled the underwear down with very slow, very gentle movements. What would he do at this point if Tyki woke? Fight him? If this was retribution for his denial, he must, mustn't he? Then, Tyki would hate him. Avoid him completely. Was it worth that? No, probably not, but his heart beat strong in his chest, and his sex throbbed. He couldn’t stop now. He couldn’t, so he might as well go full steam ahead, then. He could always win his way back. Of course he could.

When the garment rested on his brother’s thighs, Sheryl shuddered and let out a soft groan. He leaned in, took in his scent. There was a small trace of the fragrance that had adorned him at the party, and the soap he used beforehand, permeated by the smell of his sweat and natural musk. He breathed against the heat of his brother’s sex, gave soft kisses down the flaccid length. He would have been rubbing his own through his trousers, but he didn’t want to take even one hand off Tyki.

Gently, he pulled back the soft skin, and kissed the head. Slid his tongue over the hot sensitive flesh, tasted him. With these gentle touches, he could feel the muscle stiffen just slightly under his fingers. Sheryl was greedy, though. He couldn’t stop himself, and soon he was sliding his fingers between Tyki’s thighs, into the hot cleft of his ass. Feeling for the place he was never allowed, not even as children. For just a second, he felt the tense muscle, and then he felt a sharp pain in his scalp as his neck snapped upwards.

“Having fun there, brother?” The words didn’t need to sound angry to send a shiver through Sheryl, as he was frozen in place, meeting Tyki’s glistening eyes as he looked down on him.

For a second, he was frozen in fear, and then he made the quick realization he had meant to fight. He lunged forward, and then… his head was being twisted at an uncomfortable angle, a hand still tight in his hair, while the other squeezed his trachea closed. His nails dug into Tyki’s wrist as he struggled, but that only granted him a grin in return.

So, he’d end at his brothers hands like one of those throwaway street whores. It was fitting, he supposed. He pushed his luck too far this time. When did he get so unbelievably strong?

Things were black for a moment, before he felt a stinging in his cheek as Tyki slapped him back to consciousness. So he didn’t kill him after all.

“That was kind of nice, before you started wandering,” Tyki said with a chuckle. There was excitement in his eyes. Oh, this was part of the game, too. Of course Tyki wasn’t asleep, of course he could pretend. He’d been an idiot, he wanted him so badly, he didn’t think. “You really got ahead of yourself, huh?” Tyki’s grin was wide and disturbing - he’d seen it on him many times before a kill.

“I didn’t think you’d crack so _soon_. Your desire has you rusty, brother~” Sheryl was rolled on his back, and he felt Tyki’s hand crush his throat again, the other pushing back his hair. “I thought, maybe at another party you’d spike my drink, or something like that,” he laughed, “but you really just followed me back to bed, eh? That’s so pathetic it’s almost sad,” he said with a crooked smile.

He leaned in, breathing against Sheryl’s face, and his free hand wandered into his chest. Slipping through the boundaries of flesh, and wrapping around his heart. Sheryl’s body jerked involuntarily at the gentlest squeeze to the muscle. His eyes were bloodshot. Tyki smiled at his red face, released his heart, and let air flood his lungs.

“I don’t need any special power to crush your heart, do I, brother?”

Sheryl was mesmerized. The remaining fear was a tingle in the background, silent noise, he was falling into this treatment. Tyki was stunning, like a god. He never imagined he’d be on this side of his magnificence. There was a probable chance he would die like this.

“Still, to think you’d act like it’d be so easy. I’m not a child anymore. What do you take me for?” he said with mock offense. “I guess I’ll need to show you, but make no mistake...” His eyes were cold, and his breath wafted heat against Sheryl’s lips. “This is my game.”

“Now, let’s get these useless party clothes off.”

\---

“You must be quite happy, eh? You’re finally getting what you’ve always wanted.” Tyki grinned as his hand slid down Sheryl’s bare chest, and as it reached his ribs, it sank through his skin, and fingers traced over his muscle. Sheryl jerked at the sensation; it was impossible not to. Though he couldn’t tell if the reaction was pleasure or pain, just _sensation_. Tingling, unreal, strange pressure petting his nerves. A strong hand held him down by the shoulder, so hard he was sure it would bruise.

Tyki watched him squirm with pleasure, watched how he bucked and pleaded when his fingers slid down past his navel. Building heat against his muscle, stirring his loins in such a forceful and manual way. Sheryl was already hard, and the building sensitivity had him panicking. When the touch came to the edge of his sex, against burning muscle, he came. Tyki held still, with a wild grin, and watched as he tensed and convulsed, his erection touching nothing but air. Some of Sheryl’s semen hit his arm, and rather than phase through it, he made Sheryl clean it with his tongue.

“Nothin’ to say, huh? How about thanking me?” he said with a leering grin.

Sheryl was breathless, and it took multiple tries to form the words. His mind felt scrambled, knotted. “Th... Th... Thank you...Tyki.” The final word left sounding like a plea, as if he were begging for something. He probably was. Tyki’s laughter spun around in his head, and somehow he felt almost too shy to even admire the look on his brothers face. He was dragged so far from his dignified persona, and even as he _loved_ it, he could hardly handle knowing how Tyki was seeing all of it, with those cold eyes.

“You look a lot better like this. If you knew when to shut up, and made pretty faces like this, then maybe I’d play with you a bit more. Maybe. That’s what you want, isn’t it? For me to strip you down and make you my bitch?” He laughed and Sheryl felt his cheek sting from the slap Tyki gave him. It only made him breathe harder. Tyki scoffed and grinned, “Lucky for you, I like breaking things, even annoying ones like you.”

He was speaking all the frustration Sheryl had given him over the years, and it felt wonderful - but really, this was the most affectionate he’d ever felt for his brother, if you could call it that. Playing him so easily, seeing him crumble beneath him, it was hard not to be amused, endeared, and want to do more. “Yeah, you’re a lot better like this.”

Tyki crawled over him, straddled his brother’s chest and rubbed his leaking cock over Sheryl’s thin lips. “Thank me some more.”

Sheryl didn’t wait. He was lightheaded with lust, and just about brainless too, at this point. Consumed with burning desire. He licked and kissed, _worshipped_ Tyki’s hot flesh. He’d wanted to so, so _long_. He didn’t care that he was a beaten wreck at this point, he just wanted _more_. And to please. For Tyki to be happy with him.

Tyki sighed at his brother’s treatment. Sheryl was always good at oral; he could remember that. His hands gripped that long hair, hard enough to pinch at Sheryl’s scalp, but he didn’t stop. He sucked as if it was all that mattered. How odd; Tyki didn’t exactly like the thought, but he couldn’t pretend Sheryl didn’t somehow look cute like this. It just made him want to ruin him more, from both arousal and frustration.

So, he forced his cock down his brother’s throat, groaning a little as it squeezed around him. Sheryl coughed and gagged on him, and saliva pooled and poured over his chin as Tyki simply grinned and stroked himself there. “Haa, your mouth is so much better like this,” he said with a pleased sigh and a forceful thrust.

Sheryl hadn’t eaten, really, but Tyki could smell the alcohol as it came back up on his cock. He laughed and pulled free, rubbing his cock on his brother’s cheek as he heaved.

Before Sheryl had recovered, his body stiffened and a hoarse groan forced its way through his sore throat, as Tyki entered him in one long, harsh trust. He tried to plead - masochistic as he might be, pain is pain, and instincts go against it, futile as they might be. His fists clenched the sheets, and he writhed on the bed. Through half-shut, teary eyes, he glanced up at his younger brother, who stared down at him with a mix of what might be hunger, contempt, pleasure, and sadistic joy. It sent a shiver up his spine.

Then, he was overtaken by sensation. He was hard again, of course, but he could hardly focus on that, or any single thing. The dry push and pull inside him, the pain at his stretched entrance, the deep overwhelming pleasure of each thrust against his prostate, and the pace he couldn’t keep up with. It all blurred into a single experience - Tyki. It was all Tyki. Nails raked down his abdomen and left burning red scores, fingers pressed so deep into his hips they would leave bruises. The bed rocked and thudded against the wall.

The only thing that stood out amongst it all, was when Tyki would emit sounds of pleasure. Groan, moan, grunt or growl. Faint sounds that echoed inside Sheryl’s head more than any of the excruciating sensations in his flesh. It made him shiver in pleasure, made his sex twitch. It made him want more despite already having too much.

Tyki fucked him senseless, with a wild, strained grin. “Wonder what all those other stuffy politicians would think if they knew what a disgusting slut you are?” He said with a soft laugh, “Or the women you court, or the ones you ruined with me, for that matter.” He wasn’t sure Sheryl could even hear him, but he didn’t bother to talk much after that, aside laughing and mocking Sheryl as he came again, untouched, at the assault.

Tyki took his pleasure, watched his brother’s body underneath him as he destroyed it. This was part of the fun of this game, after all. Putting him in his place, giving him so much pain and pleasure that it would mark and stain him, remind him of this whenever Tyki was near. The fact Sheryl loved it only made it more absolute in its purpose; he was a slave to Tyki. And he would never forget it.

Tyki growled as he finished in Sheryl’s hot, sore, torn rectum. He caught his breath as he admired his work, and then pulled out with a playful sigh and a slick pop. Blood streaked his wet flesh, the scent filled his nose. He smiled, satisfied, and ruffled his brother’s hair. “What a fun game~ Thanks for playin’ with me, Sheryl~” he spoke, with an innocently mocking, playful tone. “Sweet dreams, brother.”

He stroked a thumb over Sheryl’s cheek, admired his tired, pleasure-glazed eyes, gave him a few soft pats, and left him there to pass out with Tyki’s taste in his mouth, and come leaking from his raw, ruined insides.


End file.
